


[Podfic] Just You And Everyone You Know

by greedy_dancer



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of disarm_d's story. 
</p><p>Writer's summary: <i>“The problem with pop stars,” Nick says, “is that everyone wants a piece.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just You And Everyone You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just You And Everyone You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545244) by [disarm_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:13:51




## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/17xe49l) (right-click, save as) | **Size:** 12.9 MB 

  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/19SuE2Z) | **Size:** 13.5 MB




## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'd planned on podficcing in this fandom for ages and finally got to it! There's always a lot of stage fright involved for me when recording new characters, but in this case their voices are so iconic I was a little paralyzed. This is a first attempt to get over it! I'd love to know if the podfic worked for you. 
> 
> Many thanks to disarm_d for giving permission to podfic and to paraka for hosting. <3


End file.
